


Street Rat

by Jasperslittlesister (jasperslittlesister)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, lord of the rings does Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperslittlesister/pseuds/Jasperslittlesister
Summary: A street rat finds a magic lamp and fall in love with a princess.my version of Disney Aladdin, done with Lord of the rings characters





	1. Chapter one

It was a dark night as a hobbit Bilbo Baggins riding a pony was travelling down a path towards Rivendell, riding through the streets, the pony stops as the hobbit climbs down 

"Welcome and good evening to you friend. Please, come closer. There. Welcome to Imladris. City of mystery, love, enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of planet, on sale today, come on down!”

With the pull of a string a stall appears around him 

“Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination spoon and tea maker-also makes fries. Will not break," He taps it on the table. "Will not…" it falls apart "it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!" Pulls out Tupperware "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Mordor Tupperware. Listen." opens it, makes raspberry sound. "Ah, still good." 

Camera begins to pan to right. He hurries to catch it. “Wait, don't go!" Stop camera. "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

He pulls out a magic Ring from his sleeve. It is dusty. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary Ring! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who likes this Ring was more than what he seemed, a diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?"

He rubs the ring between his fingers before putting it on and disappears. "It begins on a dark night."  
The dark sky become a starry landscape "Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

Saruman sat on his horse on top of a hill waiting someone, his servant Grima Wormtongue at his side, than an Uruk-hai runs towards them 

"You...are late." Saruman sneered  
"A thousand apologies, O patient one." Uglúk said bowing.  
"You have it, then?" Saruman asked in a deadly tone.  
"I had to kill a few mortals to get it. But here it is the other half of the Medallion Mordor." Saruman tried to ripe the medallion from the Uruk-hai hands. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" he exclaims. Grima hiss jumping down slipping up next to him and grabs the medallion. Walking back he knees and holds out the Medallion with the man takes looking up  
"Trust me, Uglúk. You'll get what's coming to you." He chuckled darkly.  
"What's coming to you!" Grima repeats. Saruman pulls out the second half of the medallion from his robes. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Saruman hand, and is off towards the mountains.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" Saruman commands following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large stone wall. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the wall. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the wall. The wall begins to rise up, transforming into a giant Dwarf head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.  
"At last, after all my years of searching, the Mines of Moria!" Saruman yells. His face showed a smug smirk.  
"Wow! The Mines of Moria" Grima yells.  
"O… My… gosh!" Uglúk stared flabbergasted at the Dwarf made of stone.  
"Now, remember! Bring me the Ring. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the Ring is mine!"  
Uglúk starts to approach the Dwarf doors, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes closer.  
"The Ring the masters Ring!" Grima repeats. The man leans closer to Saruman ear "Jeez, where'd ya dig this Orc up?" Saruman puts his finger to his lips and shushes Grima. Uglúk reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.  
"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave roared  
"It is I Uglúk a Uruk-hai." The Orc yelled.  
"Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within, a diamond in the rough." Uglúk turns to Saruman with a questioning look.  
"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Saruman orders him.  
Moving one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the Dwarf’s door slams shut and the wall collapses back to normal.  
"AHHHHHH!" Uglúk yelled. All that is left are Saruman, Grima, and the two separated halves of the medallion.  
"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The cave echoes.  
Grima brushes rocks off of himself, standing up and walking to retrieve the Medallion pieces  
"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never going to get a hold of that stupid Ring!” he shouts walking back to his master  
“Patience, Grima. Patience that Uruk-hai was obviously less than worthy.” He sneered  
“What are we going do? We got a big problem here, a big prob” Saruman gales at him which silences the man  
“Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough.” Saruman griped the medallion tightly in his fist


	2. Chapter two

"Stop!” a voice called out “I'll have your head for a trophy, street rat!"

The man looks at the captain of the guards and then at the bread in his hand “All this for a loaf of bread?”

He jumped off the roof, landing on two ropes strung between the buildings, with clothes drying on them. He tried to balance while skiing down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing as he goes. Finally, he’s nearing the end of the rope; the man grabs the rope under his feet without falling and swung down to the ground. Throwing all the clothes that collected on him to the ground and looked back. The guards looked even angrier. "There he is!" one bellowed. "You won't get away so easy!" another guards yelled.  
  


"You think that was easy?" he calls out to them as he walked away. Going around the corner he saw three women, laughing at him.

"You two over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him." he heard the Golden haired elf say in the distance. Rushing over to the group of female elves

"Morning, ladies." He said sweetly at them as they giggled.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aragorn?" one ask mused, while giving me a smile.

"Trouble? No way, you are only in trouble if you get caught-" before Aragorn could finish speaking someone grab his shoulder tightly.

"I'm in trouble!" Before the Golden haired elf could say anything someone through a sheet over him and the other guards from above. The man looked up to find his blonde haired blue eyed best friend. "Perfect timing, Las!"

_"ier creoso nin mellon_. (You are welcome my friend)" Legolas chuckled as he jump down grabbing a wooden bean and spun landing gracefully on the floor next to Aragorn.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" He shouted.

**Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

**I steal only what I can't afford**

**That's everything!**

Aragorn battles a elf guard wielding a sword, dodges a couple of swings, and returning a few swings himself Legolas raise his bow and aims for his target destroys a barrel of fish, which empty in front of the elf, making him fall over, as Aragorn runs

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all, and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Aragorn and Legolas scamper up a pile of barrels, and then kick one down on top of another guard.

**Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**

**Just a little snack, guys!**

Agraorn scampers to the top of a platform. The guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off.  
  


**Rip him open, take it back guys!**

**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

**You're my only friend, Legolas**   
  


Aragorn jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Legolas waiting hands like an acrobat. The pair swings into a harem.  
  


**Oh, its sad Aragorn’s hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-man rise in crime**

Three young beautiful looking female elves walk over to the man and elf; one places a silk scarf around the mans neck, as the other two walk over to Legolas running there hands through his hair and over his arms, but than a elder elf walk over to them  
  


**I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**

Aragorn ducks as the elf throws a punch at him before grabbing Legolas and pulling him over to a window pushing his elf friend out first before following  
  


**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Landing in the street, they start to run with the group of guards chasing

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

A chase continues, in which Aragorn and Legolas pursued by the guards, race through a crowed market place, zig zagging in between elves before getting cornered by the guards, looking at each other Legolas jumps up and grabs a wooden beam, before hanging upside down so Aragorn can grab his hands and swing him over the guards heads, then follows

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Otherwise we'd get along!**

**WRONG!**

The guards chase the two up a staircase into a room. Legolas grabs two carpets handing one to Aragorn and both jump out the window  
  


**Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

The guard’s race to the window and watches as the man and elf uses the carpets as parachute landing safely and out of danger. Aragorn grabs Legolas shoulder pulling him close as they headed down the ally way. Breaking the bead in two to share, they laugh and talk while eating coming to the end of the ally where a crowed of elves line the street peering over shoulder to see a red hair man sitting tall on his horse

“Prince Boromir of Gondor” one whisper "On his way to the palace, I suppose." An elderly elf said in a murmured voice. "Another suitor for the princess." Said his friend next to him replied in a reposeful sigh. Aragorn and Legolas push towards the front to get a better look

“A mortal man, to think an Elven Princess would choose him” Legolas said harshly, before looking at his friend, bowing his head and apologise for his words. Aragorn offer a smile placing an arm around his shoulder, about to lead him back into the crowd

Two children playing caught Aragorn’s eye, either taking notice of what is happening run into the street starting the horse "Out of my way, you brats!" Boromir shouted. Aragorn raced towards the kids picking them up before moved out of the way, passing them safety to there mother, than turning back to the Gordian prince

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." He yelled after him. Boromir spun his horse around and stop glaring at him.

"Oh-I'll teach you some manners!" He said. But before he could do anything Legolas got between them and pushed his friend back.

"Just let it go Mellon. He's not worth it." At Legolas words Aragorn relaxed a little. But that didn't stop Boromir.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." He said kicking his horsed and racing off into the palace gate.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." Aragorn yelled after him. The street cleared only a few people still lingered there. "Come on, Las. Let's go home."

Though the whole walk home not a word was said. Finally reaching the building, Legolas completely exulted from the day's events through him self on his bed of old pillows. Aragorn went over to stand by the window pulling the curtain back to look at the palace from afar.

**Riffraff, street rat.**

**I don't buy that.**

**If only they'd look closer would they see a poor boy? No siree.**

**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**

  
  


"Someday, things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Aragorn said to him self as he lied down on his bed of pillows by the window.

“You forget Mellon, I have lived that life, and it was not easy” Legolas mutter as his eyes glaze over into Elven sleep

Lifting his head up to look over to his friend, how could he forget, Legolas never spoke of what happen, just that he had a disagreement with his father and left his home of Mirkwood to live with him on the streets of Imladris, resting his head back down "Night, Legolas." I'm going to keep my promise we won't live here forever. You will see” he promise before his eye became too heavy and he to fell a sleep


	3. Chapter Three

The sun shins bright as the elves of Imladris go about their business. Than the doors leading to the gardens bust open and Prince Boromir storms in dripping wet shouting “I have never been so insulted in all my life” Lord Elrond comes running out of his office as Boromir pushes pass him towards the front entrances, Elrond follows after him “Prince Boromir, you are not leaving so soon, are you?” asking as he open the door for him “Good luck marrying her off” and then exit without another word

“Arwen, Arwen” Elrond calls as he heads outside to the gardens, seeing his daughter sat by the fountain, as he goes over his path gets block by two identical elves

“Morning ada” “Morning ada” they both said at the same time. Elrond try to push pass his sons, but they would not move “Confound it Elladan, Elrohir move” finally getting by and then sitting next to Arwen

“Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you...” he starts “Must be married to a prince.” They both said “By your next birthday.” Elrond finish pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear “It is only a few days away”

“But ada the law is wrong, I hate being force into it, if I do marry, is has to be for love” Elrond takes one of her hands and then with the other he cups her cheek

“Arwen, it's not only the law. I am not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.” Arwen takes her hand back and swirls her finger in the water “Try to understand, I have never done a thing on my own. I have never had any real friends” Elladan and Elrohir stop with their sword practise “HAY” they call over hurt looks on their faces “Except you and Ro, Dan” with a satisfied look they both nod and go back to their practise. Looking back to her father “I have never been outside the palace walls”

Elrond stands up and starts to pace back and forth in front of Arwen “But Arwen you are a princess” he started but than Arwen splashes the water in anger “Than maybe I do not want to be a Princes anymore” giving up with the conversation Elrond storms off back inside the palaces. Elladan and Elrohir walk over and sit either side of their sister as Arwen rest her head against Elladan shoulder as a tear falling down her cheek  
  


Elrond storms into his office pacing back and forth again talking to him self

“I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky.” His door opens and a shadow falls over him. He stops to see Saruman standing by the door a relief look came to the lords face “Ah, Saruman my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom.”

“My life is but to serve you, my lord.” He says bowing

“It's this suitor business. Arwen refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end” Elrond said exasperated

“Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.”

“If anyone can help, it's you.” Elrond sighed

“Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic red diamond.” Saruman requested

“Uh, my ring? But it's was my wife’s for many years before she sailed.” He said rubbing his finger along the red jewel; bring back memories of his wife face

“It is necessary to find the princess a suitor." He turns his staff towards the Elrond face. The crystal on top of the staff begins to glow. The room darkens; Saruman’s voice slows down and deepens. Elrond’s eyes get a hypnotized look “Don't worry. Everything will be fine.”

“Everything...will be...fine.” the Imladris lord repeated

“The diamond?” Saruman ask

“Here, Saruman. Whatever you need will be fine.” removing the ring and hands it to Saruman. The room returns to normal as Saruman pulls back the staff.

“You are most gracious, my liege. Now I will take my leave and let you return to your paper work.” Saruman takes the lord by his shoulders and leads him to his chair pushing him down “Yes that'll be pretty good.” Than Saruman walks out

Arwen walks through the garden towards the palace walls, looking around she starts to climb up a tree, but than a pair of arms grab her around the waist pulling her back down

“What are you doing?” Ask Elladan Arwen turns in his arms so she could hold him, “I am sorry, Brother. But I can not stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you and Ro” running her hand through Elladan hair and kisses his cheek, than Elrohir walk over to her, placing her cloak over her shoulders and she kiss his cheek too, lifting the hood so it was over her head, then turns and began to climb the tree again, with Elladan help, once at the top she gives the twins one last look “Goodbye” and over the wall she went, watching form the ground Elladan pulls Elrohir into a hug

The streets of the market place was busy on top of a awning of a fruit stand sat Aragorn and Legolas, Legolas learned over the side and goes to grab a melon but than the owner see him “Hay you stop that right now” as the owner was focus on the elf he did not see Aragorn hang from the other side and snatches another melon from the stand. The owner grabs the melon away from Legolas, and turns to put it at the front, as Legolas pulls him self up “Nice going Las. Breakfast is served.” Aragorn said breaking open the melon to eat

Arwen walks through the streets looking at all the stalls, as many was trying to get her to buy, than a group of elves bump into her knocking her hood off. Aragorn stop eating and looks over to Arwen just as she pulls the hood back over her head, never taking his eyes off her, Legolas moves over to see what he was looking at and than waves his hand in front of his face “Mellon”

Arwen carries on down until she come to a less busy part of the market, Two human man walk over to her daggers in hands “Pretty lady like you should not be in a place like his” one said as Arwen turns to look at them and walk backwards into a wall “give us your money” “I am sorry I do not have any money” she told them, that just made them smile as one grab her arm “Well than maybe you could offer something else than”

The man leans into kiss her, but something fly’s pass him cutting his face the second man look down at the arrow on the floor, picking it up

“I believe the lady said no” a voice called out to them, looking to see Aragorn standing his sword in hand, the men look at each other before one drops the arrow and walks over to him, than raising his dagger he charges at Aragorn, who easily blocks the attack, the first man lets go of Arwen to help his friend, suddenly someone is next to her “ _lle ier varna_ (You are safe)” he tells her standing in font, notching an arrow to his bow, rising to take aim

Aragorn punches one man who falls to the floor, and starts a sword fight with the other, but as he back was to the first one he didn’t see him stand back up with his dagger walking towards Aragorn raising it to stab him in the back, but than an arrow fly’s into his hand making the human scream, altering Aragorn who than spins and kick the man, “ _Hannon le_ (Thank you)” both men run off leaving. With a firm nod Aragorn shivers his sword and walks over to Legolas and Arwen “ _Hannon le Nin Mellon_ (thank you my friend)” clamping Legolas shoulder who in return dose the same  
  


Aragorn turn to Arwen “my lady it is not safe for you to be on your own” he offers her his hand “Allow me and my friend to take you somewhere safe” looking between them both she slowly nods and takes his hand


	4. Chapter Four

Inside Saruman’s lab, Grima is running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing.

"With all due respect, Master, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? I bet it wouldn't have taken that long." Grima said while huffing and puffing out of breath. James had Laurent running on a treadmill to create static electricity making a mini storm in the room.

"Save your breath, Grima. Faster!" Saruman yelled while he places Elrond’s ring in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Grima replied as runs faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Saruman shouted. The sand in top forms the Mines of Moria. It falls through into a storm, but it shows Aragorn climbing up a ladder, followed by Arwen who head is covered by the hood of her cloak. "Yes, yes! There he is. The diamond in the rough!"

"That's him? That's the one we've been waiting' for?" Grima said before he loses his footing.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Saruman sneered. Grima goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down.

"Sure." Grima murmured in pain.

Aragorn is climbing to the top of a ladder, followed by Arwen, Legolas had gone on a head “Almost there.” He called Arwen climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Aragorn’s arms. She blushes and quickly stands up

“I want to thank you for stopping those men” he told him

“Uh, forget it.” Aragorn said dismissively as he grabs a pole. “So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?” he asks vaulted to the next building where Legolas was waiting for them

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." he replied. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Imladris can be." He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he leaned down, she vaults over his head landing where he stood.

Aragorn looked back in surprise. Legolas who was leaning against a wall smile at her because back in the market place he saw her pointed ears but knew Aragorn did not

Arwen toss the pole back to him. "I am a fast learner." she said giving a sweet smile Aragorn dropped the pole to the floor

"Right come, this way." Legolas said. As they went inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they went.

"Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful." Aragorn told her.

"Is this where you live?" she asked.

"Yes just Las and me. Come and go as we please." Aragorn said.

"Sounds fantastic." she told him truthfully.

"Well, it's not much," he said walked up to the window and he pulled back the curtain and exposes the palace view. "But it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" He asked while looking out the window.

"Oh, it's wonderful." She said the sadness in her voice.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets…"

"Oh, sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress." She replied stiffly.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards," he countered.

"You're not free to make your own choices." Arwen said talking more to her self then Aragorn.

"Sometimes you feel so-" he said.

"You're just-" she said looking for the right word.

"Trapped." they both said in unison.

Legolas sat in the corner watching them as he checking the arrows in his quiver

“So where are you from?" Aragorn asked breaking the silence

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." She snaps at him

"Really?" Aragorn said curiously

Aragorn walks over and sits next to Arwen as she continued “My father's forcing me to get married.” “That's--that's awful.” He muttered

A cough was heard and they both look over to where Legolas sat

“LAS” he call giving him a look to stop it

“What?” she ask

“Las said that--uh--that's not fair.”

“Did not” the elf yelled back but Aragorn throws a pillow hitting him in the face

“Oh did he?” she ask back

“Yes, of course.” he said nervously

“And does Las have anything else to say?” she ask leaning in closer

“Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help.” He answer leaning in closer as well

Legolas just moans rolling his eyes

“Hmm, tell him that's very sweet.” they got closer and closer until there lips almost touch, however they are interrupted, by a loud noise. Legolas quickly jumps to his feet and went to see what was happening “GUARDS” he call back to them

“They've found me” they said together then to each other “They're after you?”

“My father must have sent them—“she started next thing her knew Legolas was gone and Aragorn stood by the window

"Do you trust me?" he asked me.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again while he extends his hand to me.

"Yes."

"Then jump!” they both jump out the window and landed in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but Haldir blocks the exit.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Aragorn puts Arwen behind him try to protect her. One of the other guards grabbed him and held him forcefully with his hands behind his back he struggled as Haldir walks to him "It's the dungeon for you, boy."

"Hey, get off of me!" he yells as the guards starts to tie rope around his wrists.

"Let go of him." Arwen said with authority. Haldir walks up toward her.

"Look what we have here, a street mouse." he laugh pushing her to the ground. She Stands up and pulled off the hood of her cloak off. "Unhand him, by order of the princess." she demanded once again.

Haldir stopped laughing and bowed down. "Princess Arwen." he said in shock.

The other guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing Aragorn to bow as well.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" he asked confused.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" she shouted at him.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Saruman. You will have to take it up with him." Haldir said as they pulled Aragorn out with them. Arwen was getting angry now.

"Believe me, I will." She told him walking ahead of him to get back to the palace quickly.


	5. Chapter Five

In side the palace, Saruman emerging from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut, pinning Grima’s hand inside the door frame.

“Saruman” Arwen shouted

"Oh, uh, princess." he said when the shock wore off. "How may I be of service to you?" he enquired. Spreading his robes out to hid the door and his trap servant

“Master, my hand is stuck” Grima whispered

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders! She accused him.

"Your father charged me with keeping peace in Rivendell. The boy was a criminal." he started calmly.

"What was the crime?" she ask crossing her arm over her chest

Grima was now grabbing at Saruman robes “Master the pain it is getting worst” But Saruman carried on ignoring him

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course." Saruman said as if it was an obvious answer.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away" She yells making him slowly backed away shocked by her yelling.

"Oh, dear! Oh, why how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known." Saruman said.

"What do you mean?" Arwen ask slowly her heart was racing in an unsteady pace.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out." he said a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Ww-what sentence?" She stutters, fear becoming clear in her voice

"Death by beheading."

“NO” she said collapsing to the floor  
  


Saruman walk up to her placing both is hands on her shoulder “I am exceedingly sorry, princess.” Arwen pushes him off of her and looks at him slowly backing away

“How could you?” Than runs from the room crying

Grima finally gets his hand out door. He walks over to stand by Saruman rubbing his injured hand “So, how did it go?” he said “I think she took it rather well.” He answers turn to look at him a sinister smile on his faces.

Arwen was sat crying at the edge of the fountain. She look up to see her two brothers, who both kneeled down next to her looking between the two, she throws herself into Elladan waiting arms “It's all my fault, Elladan. I didn't even know his name.” Tears running faster down her face, hiding her face in his chest and Elrohir began stroking her hair

Down with in the deep dungeons of Imladris, Aragorn sat arms chained above his head to the wall, pulling against them, finally giving up he just sits there thinking about what has happen, his mind thinking of the Imladris Princess. “She is the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her” he scolded himself

“Of course you did, really stupid I may add” a voice call out to him, looking up he saw Legolas sat on the window ledge of the dungeon a smug look on his face

"Legolas! Over here! Hey, come on-help me out of these." Aragorn told him, Legolas quickly jump down form where he sat, making his way over to his friend. He stood in front of the human not moving with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at me.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it." Aragorn said defending himself form the elf

Kneeling down next to the human Legolas pulls a small set of tools out of his tunic, and set to work freeing him “Don't worry, Las. I will never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's got to marry a prince, kind of like you” Aragorn said

After picking the locks Aragorn started to rub his wrist, Legolas rested a hand on Aragorn shoulder “My heritage is nothing to compare to, if there is love it should not matter” “Than I am a fool”

An old man appeared from the other side of the cell.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." he said in a scratchy voice.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked him in a serious tone.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we'll be rich." Aragorn looked at Legolas and all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Were listening." He told him.

"There is a mine, boys, the mine of Moria. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." he mused.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry th-" the old man cut Aragorn off before he could finish.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He chuckled.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us?" Legolas stared at him questionably.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." He explained

“Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?”

The old man walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit. “Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal” he ask holding out his hand

Aragorn looks at Legolas, who shrugs his shoulders. “Mellon may be we should” but Aragorn had already shook hand and start to follow the old man out, muttering a curse in Elvish Legolas followed


	6. Chapter Six

After 2 hours of travelling to this so-called mine of Moria, Aragorn was beginning to think that the old man was either crazy or a liar. Until they suddenly stopped

"Here we are!" The old man told them as he set a gold Medallion on the ground. It flew over are heads as a giant dwarfs head appeared.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Dwarf roared.

"It is I, Aragorn son of Arathorn "He said with confidence as the old man told him to do.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the Ring." He warned. The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of the Man and Elf.

"Remember, boys-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." The old man reminded them.

"'Come on, Las." Aragorn said as they began to descend the staircase. Reached the bottom, they enter a golden chamber filled with treasures.

"Would you look at that?" Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than my Father!" Legolas said as he walked to one of the over flowing mountain of treasure.

"Legolas" Aragorn yelled before he got close enough to it. "Don't...touch...anything! We got to find that Ring." making there way through the room a carpet rises off the floor and begins following them, Legolas froze.

"I have the feeling that we're being followed." he told Aragorn in a low voice. Looking around and saw nothing but a brightly colour rug on the floor and mountains of treasure.

"You're just being paranoid." And kept walking

The carpet starts to follow again, after a few minutes, Legolas froze again.

"Aragorn I am not! Look the carpet just moved!" Once again the man looked and it was still flat on the floor. He turned around and started walking again.

"Legolas, will you knock it off? You are going crazy! Rugs don't move!" He shouted at him from over his shoulder. Legolas pulled on Aragorn jacket for him to turn around. In doing so he could not believe what his eyes was seeing. "A magic carpet!" Legolas started to slowly back away.

"Keep that thing away from me." Legolas warned in a serious tone.

"Relax Mellon; He is not going to bite you." Aragorn chuckled at him, and then realized something, "Maybe you can help us." He told the carpet. "You see, we're trying to find this ring." the carpet storms away. "I think he knows where it is." Aragorn said pulled on Legolas's arm.

"I can't believe this we are following a rug though a mine. Yes we have gone crazy." Legolas muttered to himself as they pass through a long cave, until emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up it, it was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light.

"Wait here." Aragorn told them.

"No problem." Legolas muttered. Carpet lay on the floor and the elf was trying to get as far away as possible from him. Aragorn laughed to himself as he crossed the stone bridge carefully. He and Legolas had faced so many terrible things in there lives and he was scared of a flying carpet.

"Must have finally cracked." Aragorn whispered as he started to climb the stairs and began to think about what the old man would want with this ring. Finally reaching it and he was somewhat disappointed as he was expecting something cool. But it was an old dusty ring. Not that special. "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here t-" Aragorn looked to see Legolas slowly back into a mountain of treasure and it clasped on him. "Legolas! No! We weren't supposed to touch any thing!"

"Infidels!" The mountain roared angrily.

"Uh oh!" Legolas said quickly said getting up.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure." Suddenly all the treasure starts to melt. "Now you will never again see the light of day!" Aragorn quickly put the ring in his pocket and raced down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, he tried to ski down until flying into the air. The water has turned into lava. I was falling toward it, when all of a sudden Carpet appeared and caught me. Legolas is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. But Carpet raced over and Aragorn grabbed him, just as the last rock exploded.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" He shouted racing back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris.

"Aragorn!" yelled Legolas.

"Legolas, this is no time to panic!" He yelled back. Who pointed ahead of them, flying into a wall, "Start panicking" Carpet goes into a nosedive, then through another cave. Finally, emerging through the internal entrance while the cave begins to growl and close. They were almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending him to the floor. Aragorn grabbed onto the rock wall and held on Legolas only a few feet bellow me in the same position. I looked up and saw the old man at the top, within reach. "Help me out!" he yelled to him.

"Throw me the Ring!" he yelled back.

"I can't hold on! Give me your hand!" he told him again while loosing my grip.

"First give me the Ring!" pulling it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" Legolas climbed up and was helping Aragorn up when the old man punched the elf right in the head sending him crashing into a wall. The old man grabbed Aragorn wrists.

"What are you doing?" He asked him in a betrayed voice.

"Giving you your reward." he was not an old man. But before Aragorn could find out who it was, he reaches behind him. "Your eternal reward." He sneered as he pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Aragorn when Legolas gets up and punches him in the gut. He let go of Aragorn wrists and his grip failed and fell off the rock wall. The man pushes Legolas and he also starts to fall, Dwarf roars one final time, then sinks back into the mountain. Saruman pulls off his disguise.

“Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I where is it? No. NO!!” He yells unable to find it in his pocket


	7. Chapter Seven

It was late at night as Elrond walk into Arwen room to find all three of his children there “Arwen? Oh dearest. What’s wrong?” he ask walking over, Elrohir smiled at his father and stood up so he could sit down and walk over to stand by Elladan. Arwen pull herself out of Elladan’s arms wiping the tears away “Saruman, has done something terrible” Elrond pull her into his arms, her head resting on his chest “There, there my child, we will set it right. Now tell me everything”

Aragorn lies unconscious on Carpet; Legolas was knelt next to him his hand brushing hair out of his friend face, before gently tapping his cheek

"Aragorn wake up Aragorn." He called, and then the man eyes started to flutter open, Legolas gave a sige of relief and help him slowly sit up. "Mellon are you okay?" Aragorn look at Legolas then raise his hand to his head feeling a sharp.

"Oh, my head" he groaned, look around everything was gone and the entrance was sealed. "We are trapped." He said slowly standing up finally seeing carpet laying on the ground and Legolas leaning against the wall. Aragorn looked at the entrance again with anger "That two faced son-of-a-Orc! We are trapped in here.” He walked up to Legolas and stood in front of him. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that Ring." Legolas cleared his throat.

"Well I would not say that." handing the ring over.

"Why, you little thief!" the human said punched him in the arm playfully.

"Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk." he said while examining it. "Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." rubbing the Ring to see if he could read what it said The ring started to glow which got brighter and brighter smoke started to come out from it. Suddenly a man came out of the lamp. He was dressed in Grey robes with a long hat and staff

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" the old man said looking at the man and elf.

Pulling out his pipe, lighting it, before slowly walking around the two puffing away, his eyes looking over every inch of them, coming full circle and standing in front of them “So what are your names” he ask

“I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and this is Legolas of the woodland realm, who are you?”

The Old man looks at him hurt and angry putting his pipe away, learning on his staff

“You do not know of me? I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me”

Aragorn and Legolas look at each other then back at the man in front of them, as he continued

“You are a lot younger then the last master of the ring, or either I am getting older, what do you think?”

“What a minute I am your master?”

“That's right! He can be taught! Gandalf Wizard of the Ring! Right here direct from the Ring, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfilment. Thank you!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfilments?" Aragorn ask

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Gandalf said holding up three fingers “That's it-three. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"Now I know I'm crazy." Aragorn told Legolas. Who in turn nodded his head.

"Master Aragorn, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Gandalf said rising his staff as it started to glow

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherazadie had a thousand tales**

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**   
  


Gandalf produces 40 thieves who surround Aragorn with swords .Gandalf appears to him, then with a swing of his staff sending the thieves into submission.

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

**See all you gotta do is rub that ring**

**And I'll say**

Boxing ring appears, Aragorn in the corner, being massaged by Gandalf. Then Gandalf lets of fireworks. Gandalf disappears then a hand grabs Aragorn’s hand and rubs Ring with it.  
  


**Mister Aragorn sir**

**What will your pleasure be?**

**Let me take your order, jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**No no no!**

Gandalf produces a table and chairs, and then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

**Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre' d!**

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me.**

Gandalf appears next to Aragorn cupping his hand around his ear leaning in to listen to what he had to say. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Gandalf.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

**You're the boss, the king, the shah!**

**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

The Gandalf give him clean cloths, brush his hair, then Aragorn appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women.

**Try some of column 'A'**

**Try all of column 'B'**

**I'm in the mood to help you dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Aragorn rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Gandalf. He makes a staircase appear with Gandalf started to walk down  
  


**Can your friends do this?**

**Do your friends do that?**

**Do your friends pull this out their little hat**

**Can your friends go poof!**

**Well looky here**

**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

Gandalf duplicates his staff, and then juggles them. He tosses them to Aragorn, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the staff on his fingertip. He tosses the staff back to Gandalf, who precedes three girls, who dance around Aragorn. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.

**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

**You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a wizard for a charg? d'affairs!**

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish I really want to know**

**You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt**

**So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

Gandalf imitates what he is calling Aragorn, and then a scroll appears in the wizard’s hand which rolls up and surrounds Aragorn. Gandalf pulls a list out of Aragorn’s ear.  
  


**Mister Aragorn, sir, have a wish or two or three**

**I'm on the job, you big nabob**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

  
  


Three dancing girls reappear, and Aragorn leans in to kiss one. She disappears and Gandalf takes her place by the man, and then with his staff zaps four dancing elf girls into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing human girls, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. Gandalf wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Carpet starts to clap while Legolas and Aragorn are stunned. "So what'll it be, Lord Aragorn?"

"You are going to grant me any three wishes I want?"

"Ah, almost there are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." he told them.

"Like" Legolas asked.

"Ah, rule number one! I can't kill anybody." Gandalf use his staff and hit Legolas on the head "So don't ask. Rule two! I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, other than that, you got it”

Aragorn looks at the wizard then looks at his friend, who was leaning against the wall and wink at him

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful Wizard can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Las. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here ourselves” they start to leave but a staff slams into Aragorn chest.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my Ring? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so sit-down!" the man and elf sat on Carpet as Gandalf sit in front. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" flying out of the cave into the mountains


	8. Chapter eight

With in the Hall of fire Elrond, Arwen, Saruman and Grima was stood

"Saruman, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service from now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded." Elrond sternly told Saruman.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Saruman told him bowing.

"Arwen, Saruman, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" Elrond told both of them.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess." Saruman takes her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." Arwen sneered at him.

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Arwen, getting back to this suitor business," He looks and sees Arwen walking out of the room. "Arwen!" He runs after her.

"If only I had gotten that Ring!" Saruman told himself as Grima walk in front and started to mimic Arwen’s Voice.

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" he rolls his eyes. "D'oh! To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives."

"No, Grima. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished… or beheaded!" Saruman told him. "Eeewww!" they both said. Then Grima got an idea.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Master? What if you were the chump husband?" He looks at Grima in insult.

"WHAT?"

"Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become Lord!" Grima explained as if it was obvious.

"Oh! Marry the shrew? I become Lord. The idea has merit!" he congratulated Grima.

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little wife off a cliff!" he chuckle.

"Grima, I love the way your foul little mind works!" Both laugh

Carpet is coming in for a landing.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop” Aragorn and Legolas get off down the stairway formed by carpet “Thank you. Good-bye, good-bye! Thank you! Good bye! Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting Mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-" Aragorn ask

"Dost my ear deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Legolas decided to step in.

"Ah, no Aragorn never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." he explained to Gandalf who paused for a second or two.

"Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boys, but no more freebies." Then he turn and walk off and sat down next to a tree pulling out his pipe

"Fair deal, so, three wishes. I want them to be good what would you wish for?" He ask looking over to the wizard

"Me? No one has ever asked me that… well I guess it would be Freedom." he said seriously.

"You're a prisoner?" Legolas asked.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole Wizard gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space." He tried to explain "But, oh to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in the entire world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Aragorn said.

"The only way I get out of this is if the master of the ring wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." The young man told him

"Uh huh, right."

"No, really, I promise after make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Holding his hand out for him to shake

"Well, here's hoping." he shakes my hand. "Let's make some magic!" He then push up the sleeves of his robes "So how about it. What is it you want most in this world?"

"Well, there's this girl…" Aragorn blushed while thinking of the Elven women

“Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?”

"No! Gandalf it's not like that at all. She's smart and fun and…" he stops trying to find the words to describe her.

"Pretty?" thr wizard offered.

"Beautiful. She's got these sparking eyes that just...and this silky hair, wow...and her bright smile. But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a… hey, can you make me a prince?"

"Let me think” taking long puffs on his pipe “All you have to do is ask."

"Gandalf, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

With a simply nod Gandalf stood up and put his pipe away before picking up his staff and slow started to walk around Aragorn pulling on his hair and then his jacket “First, these cloths are all wrong, what are you saying beggar” then with a tap of his staff Aragorn clothes change into clean formal robes his hair braided. Gandalf stood there nodding approving his own work “Now, there is still something missing” he looks over to where Legolas was leaning against a tree “Tell me young Woodland Prince what is are friend here missing?” shock came to Legolas face, he then walk over “How?” he started but was cut off “Im a Wizard I know all” then wink at him before carrying on

“Of course an adviser and I think I know an elf who could play the part” and with a wave of his staff Legolas cloths change and his golden hair was re-braided, Legolas knelt and reach into his pack pulling out his royal circlet, running his finger over then standing up walking over to where Aragon was and place it on his head “Now you are perfect” Aragorn raise his hand and place it Legolas shoulder “Hannon Le Mellon nin”

Gandalf stood watching before coughing “Now you need is the transportation” he let out a loud whistle and Two horse appear “this is Arod and Brego”

“Gandalf is this not a little too much?” Aragorn ask

"No. Now you got the outfit, you got the horses, but we're not through yet. You need a new name and Hang on to your shoes, kid, because we are going to make you a star!"

The adviser to the lord of Imladris was rushing down the hall and pushing open a door

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter." Saruman sneered while walking up to Elrond in the palace library.

"Oh, really?" Elrond looked up from his book.

"Right here." Saruman nodded to Grima who opens the law book of Imladris and handed it to Saruman. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the Lord shall choose for her."

"But Arwen hated all those suitors!" Elrond exclaimed annoyed. "How could I choose someone she hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more, if, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to…' hmm...interesting."

"What? Who?" Elrond asked frantically.

"The royal adviser why, that would be...me!" Elrond snatched the book from Saruman hands.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure." he said while looking through the book.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Saruman pulls out his staff mutter a chant which hypnotizes Elrond.

"Yes...desperate measures…" Elrond repeated.

"You will order Arwen to marry me." Saruman hissed.

"I...will order...Arwen...to…"the spell on him breaks momentarily "But you're so old!"

"Arwen will marry me!" Saruman yelled.

"The princess will marry…" the spell is again broken, this time by the trumpet of fanfare. "What? What is that? That music!" Elrond rushes to the windows and sees a parade of men. "Ha ha ha! Saruman, you must come and see this!" Saruman slowly walks to stand next to Elrond while in that moment Glorfindel walks in.

“Make way for Prince Estel!” Gandalf called

“Say hey! It's Prince Estel!” A groups of solider repeated  
  


**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**

**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**

**Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

**Make way, here he comes,**

**Ring bells, bang the drums.**

**You're gonna love this guy**

Gandalf mingles amongst different crowd members.

**Prince Estel, fabulous he, Estel Elessar!**

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee**

Two horse walk down the street with Aragorn and Legolas on them

**Now try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**

**And come and meet his spectacular coterie.**

Grima is dancing to the music until Saruman glares at him. Gandalf push elves to walk next to Brego and shake Estel hands.

**Prince Estel, mighty is he, Estel Elessar!**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**

**He faced the galloping hordes**

**A hundred bad guys with swords**

**Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Estel!**

**CHORUS OF MEN:(Carrying the camels) He's got seventy-five golden camels!**

**CHORUS OF WOMEN: (On a float) Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**   
  


**When it comes to exotic type mammals**

**Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you**

**It's a world class menagerie!**

We cut to a balcony, where three Elven Girls are joined by the Gandalf

**Prince Estel, Handsome is he, Estel Elessar**

**There's no question this Estel alluring**

**That physique, how can I speak**

**Never ordinary, never boring**

**Weak at the knee**

**Everything about the man just plain impresses**

**Well, get on out in that square**

**He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder**

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

**He's about to pull my heart asunder**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Estel!**

**And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**

Arwen and the twins walk out on to the balcony to find the source of the noise and stood and watch Elladan and Elrohir started to tap the railing alone with the music but Arwen was not please with a shake of her head she then leaves with the twin still watching.

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**

**(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)**

**And to view them, he charges no fee!**

**(He's generous, so generous)**

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!**

**(Proud to work for him)**

**They bow to his whim, love serving him**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Estel! Prince Estel!**   
  


Aragorn throws gold coins out to the people, who rush over to collect them the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. Elrond and Glorfindel run back inside to the door to the throne room, but Saruman stands in front of the door. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Gandalf leading the way, and crushing Saruman behind the door.

**Prince Estel!**

**Amorous he! Estel Elessar**

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**

**And that, good people, is why**

**He got dolled up and dropped by**

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With his bears and lions**

**A brass band and more**

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key**

**Make way for Prince Estel!**


	9. Chapter Nine

More and more fanfare builds up until Aragorn steps on Carpet and floats down to step in front of Elrond. Saruman slams the door shut And Glorfindel stands not to far away just watching and listening.

"Splendid absolutely marvellous" Elrond applauded Aragorn.

"Ahem. My Lord Elrond, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Aragorn said while shaking Elrond's hand.

"Prince Estel Elessar, of course I'm delighted to meet you. This is the Captain of my guards and close friend Glorfindel and my royal adviser, Saruman." Elrond said.

"Ecstatic to meet you" Saruman said dryly. "I'm afraid, Prince Elessenet"

"Elessar." Aragorn corrected him.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect t-" Glorfindel interrupted him.

"By vala, this is quite a remarkable device." He said looking at carpet.

"Yes this is carpet. I almost forgot to introduce my cousin and adviser Legolas Greenleaf." ignoring Aragorn's cousin Saruman continued with his questions while Glorfindel studied carpet.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Saruman said.

"Oh, much farther than you've travelled, I'm sure." Aragorn smiled at him.

"Try me." Glorfindel stopped the conversation to ask Aragorn about the mechanics of Carpet.

"This is a very impressive youth and a prince as well." Elrond whispers to Saruman. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Arwen after all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Saruman sneered back.

"Nonsense, One thing I pride myself on Saruman, I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!" Grima murmured under his breath.

Arwen slowly walked in without anyone noticing her.

"Arwen will like this one!" Elrond said enthusiastically.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Arwen." Edward replied.

"My Lord, no I must intercede on Arwen's behalf." Arwen hears this and gets mad. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Saruman asks.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Estel Elessar! Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" Aragorn said confidently.

"How dare you!" Arwen yells making her self know. They all look at her surprised. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She storms out of the room without even looking at Aragorn or Legolas.

"Arwen is right she is a person not something to be won, like at the fair." He shook his head in disapproval. "I'll go check on her." Glorfindel says and leaves.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Estel. Just give Arwen time to cool down." Elrond leads Aragorn and Legolas out the room leaving Saruman alone."

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Elessenet…"

Days past and Arwen still refused to speak with Aragorn. "What am I going to do? Arwen won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." Aragorn mumbled to himself then looked over to see Gandalf playing chess with Carpet and Legolas sitting on the side reading a book.

"So move!" Gandalf yelled at Carpet being impatient. Carpet moved knocking a black piece off the board, much to Gandalf's surprise. "Hey. That's a good move. I can't believe it… I'm losing to a rug."

"I need help." he muttered. Gandalf popped in front of him.

"All right, here's the deal. You want to court the little lady, you got to be a straight shooter, do you follow me?" He said

"What?"

"Tell Her The Truth!" Legolas yelled from his corner. Gandalf looked amazed.

"The prince finally speaks!" Aragorn rolls his eyes at the wizard and looked at Legolas.

"No way If Arwen founds out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." he told them truthfully.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Gandalf said completely serious.

"All jesting aside, you really need to be yourself." Legolas said.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm going to go see her. I got to be smooth, cool, and confident. How do I look?" he asked them.

"Like a prince." Legolas replied sadly. Aragorn hoped on carpet and up to her balcony. She was sitting peaceful rapped in a blanket on a chair in her room reading a book. He almost didn't want to disturb her.

"Princess Arwen?" Then two dark haired Elves walk out

Arwen sat lost in the book she was reading until she heard a noise from the balcony putting the book down she look over to her brothers, who both pulled out their knifes

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously.

"It's me… Prince Estel. Ahem." He cleared his voice. "Prince Estel Elessar." "I don't want to see you." she told him firmly.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." He looked at Arwen with soft grey pleading eyes. Elladan advances at him while Elrohir stood in front of Arwen. Elladan was pushing Aragorn back towards the edge of the balcony.

Aragorn looked over the edge of the balcony to see Gandalf and Carpet watching him and talking. "How's our beau doing?" Gandalf asked Carpet. All Carpet dose is cuts his neck with his finger. Aragorn looked back at the Elf in front of him.

"Umm, well met" he said running his fingers though his hair. Then looked over at Arwen who was looking at him strangely.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" she asked moving around Elrohir to get a better look.

"Uh, no, no." Aragorn told her quickly

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." she stepped forward placing her hand on Elladan shoulder to stop him

"The marketplace? I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." Her eyes slowly got sad and tilted down.

"No, I guess not." She looks disappointed. Aragorn looked over his shoulder where Gandalf was.

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything. Pick a feature!" Gandalf told him.

"Um, Princess Arwen? You're very…" I looked Gandalf.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Gandalf called.

"Punctual!"

"Punctual?"

"Sorry."

"Beautiful." He told her.

"Nice recovery."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know."

"Yeah…" he looked at her sighing.

"The daughter of a Lord" Arwen started walking towards Aragorn.

"I know." He said looking at her

"A fine prize for any prince to marry"

"Uh, right, Right. A prince like me" Aragorn said nervously.

"Right a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" She pushed his shoulder and backed away.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" she yelled at him walking away the two Elves slow following her

"Stop her! Stop her!” Gandalf was muttering into Aragorn ear

"Buzz off." he told him.

"Okay, fine. But remember. Bee yourself!"

"Yeah, right!" Aragorn yelled at him.

"What!" Arwen yelled at me.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice." Aragorn looked at her Arwen and the two elves looked at each other in confusion. "I'll go now." he stepped up on the ledge and drop off.

"NO!" Arwen Yelled.

"What? What?" Aragorn called poking his head up from over the edge. Looking at each twin Arwen was just as stunned.

"How-how are you doing that?" she walked over to the edge and saw him standing on a carpet.

"It's a magic carpet." he told her.

"Its lovely." the carpet took Arwen hand with a tassel.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." he stumbled over his words looking unsure.

"Is it safe?" she asked him.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" he reached out. She froze where she was standing.

"What?" he extends his hand the same as before

"Do you trust me?" She looked at his deep grey eyes.

"Yes." she said. He gave Arwen a heart braking smile taking his hand Arwen got up on the carpet. It zooms into the sky, knocking us both into sitting positions. Arwen look back and saw her brothers looking up at her questioningly. Arwen when gave them a winked and a small wave. She gasped as the carpet flew over the palace wall and into the sky and held Aragorn tighter. He looked at her in a endearing manner and pointed out under them. They were over the town. She held on tighter

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**

**Tell me princess, now when did you last**

**Let your heart decide?**

Carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower than carpet gives the flower to Aragorn who gives it to Arwen. She smiles.  
  


**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways, and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**   
  


Carpet flew into the clouds and the palace disappeared from under them.  
  


**A whole new world!**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Arwen looks back and watches Rivendell disappear from sight. carpet flies in and out of the clouds.

**Arwen:**

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you!**   
  


**Aragorn:**

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**

**Arwen:**

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

They join a flock of eagles in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Aragorn and Arwen in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

**Arwen:**

**A whole new world!**

**Aragorn:**

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

**Arwen:**

**An hundred thousand things to see**

**Aragorn**

**Hold your breath--it gets better!**

**Arwen:**

**I'm like a shooting star,**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be!**

They zoom down over mountains as they fly pass they see Dwarfs digging into the mountain they wave to them, shocking the Dwarfs who drop there tools

**Aragorn:**

**A whole new world!**

**Arwen:**

**Every turn a surprise**

**Aragorn:**

**With new horizons to pursue**

**Arwen:**

**Every moment, red-letter**

  
  


**Both:**

**I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**A whole new world**

**That's where we'll be**   
  


They fly through Fangorn Forest, where Aragorn grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to arwen, who is now sure she is dealing with Aragorn, not prince Estel

**Aragorn:**

**A thrilling chase**

**Arwen**

**A wondrous place**

**Both**

**For you and me!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Carpet hovers along over a lake, and the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and on top of a building in Mirkwood where the couple are sitting

"It's all so magical." Arwen said looking at Aragorn.

"Yeah" Seeing the look in his eyes Arwen decided to burst the bubble.

"It's a shame Legolas had to miss this."

"Nah. He doesn't like flying. That is… Oh no" He put his head in his hands.

"You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" She yelled at him.

"Arwen, I'm sorry. I-” trying to explain

"Did you think I was stupid?" Arwen told him.

"No!" he looked amazed that she would say that.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant."

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" She yelled

"The truth?" Aragorn looked at carpet for help. Put waved him on, giving up hope. "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. But I really am a prince!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carpet slump down in defeat.

"Why didn't you just tell me" Arwen asked.

"Well, you know, um.. Royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" he asked her.

"Not that strange." she told me smiling and cuddled into his shoulder. Watching the fireworks

After the fireworks were done they flew back to the palace. Stopping at her balcony. Carpet forms a set of steps and Arwen descends. Aragorn stood on the other side of the balcony on carpet and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, my beautiful princess." He slowly leans forward to kiss her, but Carpet bumped Aragorn up and kisses her. After a few moments Arwen pulls away blushing and walked away slowly then turned and looked at him smiling. Finally she enters her room through the curtain.

"Yes!" Aragorn fell back onto Carpet, who descended to the ground slowly. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." he whispered to himself stared up at Arwen window. Four sets of hands suddenly grabbed him. "Hey! What?" A gag is tied around Aragorn mouth muffling his words. "Gandalf, Legolas!" Aragorn’s eyes darted around looking for his friend, and saw him tied and gagged to a tree struggling

"Hold him!" a guard yelled. Rope was tied around his hands and feet. Another guard ties Carpet in a knot around a tree as Aragorn struggled to get free.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Elessenet." slowly walked away. "Make sure he's never found." he told them.

A guard hits Aragorn in the head, and he falls unconscious. On top of a cliff, the guard drops Aragorn body over the side and into the water. He is conscious now, but his feet are tied to a rock. The rock hits the sea bottom, and then the Ring falls out of his pocket. He sees this and struggles to rub the Ring. However, he loses consciousness and falls to the floor. The Ring, unsettled by his movement, rolls down and rubs against his hands. It shakes, and Gandalf appears  
  


"You called?" Gandalf look around and see an unconscious Aragorn on the ocean floor. “Aragorn, Aragorn Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Gandalf I want you to save my life.' Got it? Okay. Come on Aragorn!" he grab Aragorn by the shoulders and shakes him. His head goes up, and then falls. "I'll take that as a yes." Gandalf pulls out a dagger and cuts the rope around Aragorn feet and pulls him up out of the water and land on top of the cliff quickly cutting the rope around his wrist and pulling the gag away just as Aragorn reawaken and coughs the water out of his lungs. "Don't you scare me like that!" Gandalf yelled

"Gandalf, I-uh, I-uh" He stutters so the wizard just give him a hug. "Thanks."

"I'm getting kind of fond of you, kid." Aragorn smiled and then turn his face to the direction of the palace.

"We have to go back” he grabbed on to him.

With the nod of the wizards head they made there way back.

  
  


Arwen was sat in her room, humming brushing her hair. Telling the twins all about what happen “It was the most wonderful thing to happen in my life”. She sighed happily and started humming

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you took off." Elladan stated while sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Sorry Dan." She stated weakly not really caring at the moment.

“So” Elrohir started “Do you like him”

“Ro, I think I love him” she said shock but then smiled at her statement going back to brushing her hair and humming. The door to her room slammed open.

"Arwen" Elrond called.

"Oh, Ada! I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." She told him while walking up to him.

"You should be, Arwen. I have chosen a husband for you." He told her in a strange distant voice.

"Wait, what!" the Twin said together as the other door opens and reveals Saruman.

"You will wed Saruman." Arwen gasp in surprise.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife" Saruman chuckled.

"I will never marry you” running to Elrond. "Ada, I choose Prince Estel!"

"Prince Estel left!" Saruman chuckled darkly. Elladan and Elrohir were at Arwen side.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Saruman!" Aragorn stood with Legolas behind him bow in hand an arrow ready

"Estel" Arwen yelled.

"Tell them the truth, Saruman! You tried to have me killed." Aragorn yelled at him. Saruman walk up to the lord moving he's staff closer to his face.

"Ridiculous nonsense, your highness he is obviously lying." he sneered.

"Obviously...lying." Lord Elrond repeated.

"Ada what's wrong with you?" Arwen shook his shoulder.

"I know!" Aragorn grabs the staff and smashes it on the floor. Saruman flinches and the spell is broken for good.

"oh god what a headache." Elrond moaned while rubbing his head.

"My lord, Saruman has been controlling you with his staff!"

"Saruman you traitor. Glorfindel, Guards"

But Saruman sees the ring around Aragorn neck. He makes a move, but is grabbed by guards.

"Arrest Saruman at once" Elrond yelled

"This is not done yet, boy!" Saruman pulls a vial from his pocket, Aragorn see it and try to rush him but Saruman throws the vial to the floor and a large red cloud appears. When it is gone, so is Saruman.

"Find him, search everywhere!" Elladan and Elrohir led the guards out of the room to start the search.

"Arwen are you okay?" she nodes her head. Aragorn held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Then they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" Arwen nodded. "Ha ha! Praise god! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't, I'll leave that to my daughter. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be Lord of Imladris!"

"Lord”

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

"Lord? They want me to be Lord?"

Aragorn had been pacing in his room for more than an hour. He turns around to see Gandalf sat on his bed smoking his pipe next to the Ring.

“Hail the conquering hero!"

He calls out Aragorn finally sit in a chair and put his head in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye Gandalf stop puffing and lifts his hat off and scratches his head. Then slowly get off the bed and walks up to young man. The wizard places his hand on Aragorn shoulder. "Aragorn, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you going to do next?" he asks, but all Aragorn did was walk away in sadness to the bed, and throws myself on it and sigh. “What was I thinking? Sure I would have to become Lord if Arwen ever came to love me; it was only a matter of time.” Gandalf looks at him again with a confused face, then sits by him and pulls out a scroll. Whispering "Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the Wizard, anytime now." Aragorn sighed and sat up but could not look him in the eyes.

"Gandalf...I can't." he told him softly.

"Sure you can. You just go. Gandalf, I wish you free."

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry… I really am. But they want to make me Lord… no, they want to make Prince Estel Lord. Without you, I'm just Aragorn." Aragorn tried to stay calm and explain but it all started to just fly out his mouth, as if it had no filter.

"Aragorn, you won!" he yelled at me.

"Because of you the only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" Then he whispered quietly. "What if Arwen finds out? I'll lose her. Gandalf, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." he tried to plead with him to understand.

"Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." Gandalf said sarcastically through his teeth. "Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He said the last word in disgust, then disappears. Aragorn turn to see carpet and Legolas in the doorway.

"Ohhh man." Legolas said barely over a whisper

"Gandalf, I'm really sorry." He said picking up the ring but then a staff appears and tries to hit Aragorn over the head but the man moves. "Well, fine!" Aragorn yell at him and slam a pillow on top of the ring. "Then just disappear!" He looked at Legolas and carpet. "What are you guys looking at?" Aragorn yell at them. They both leave. "Look, I…I'm sorry. Wait, Las wait, I'm sorry, I didn't… wait, come on." He sighs and watches them leave. "What am I doing? Gandalf's right… I got to tell Arwen the truth."

"Estel will you come here" he heard Arwen's voice in the distance.

"Well, here goes nothing. Arwen where are you?" He calls out walking into the garden

"Ahem… In the menagerie hurry" Arwen voice calls out

"I'm coming!" Aragorn yelled back. Aragorn hurry past, not noticing a person hiding behind a pillar.

Once the person made sure he was gone he run into the palace and finds the Ring under the pillow. "Boy, Saruman is going to be happy to see you!" Grima then imitates him. "Good work, Grima!" He says. "Ah, go on.” he said in his own voice. "No, really on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!" "Ah, Saruman you’re too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." While talking to himself he runs away with the ring.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Aragorn walk up to the palace entrance. Lord Elrond is standing on top of a high podium next to Glorfindel and the twins, making an announcement to the people of the kingdom.

"People of Imladris, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" he announced.

Aragorn turn around to see Arwen peeking behind the curtain.

"Arwen" He calls out timidly.

"Estel, where have you been?" Arwen asked worried with a hint of excitement.

"There's something I've got to tell you." Aragorn told her quietly.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!" She said obviously not having heard me. She then pushed me to where her father was standing next to Glorfindel.

"No! But Arwen, listen to me, please!" he tried telling her.

"Good luck!" She said with one final push. Pushing him out onto the platform where Elrond, Glorfindel, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir are standing. Aragorn sees the entire kingdom his heart beats faster and as Elrond point at Him.

"Estel Elessar!"

Saruman looks down from Far above, watching through a window. "Look at them, cheering at that little pipsqueak. It should be you there cheering at." Grima mutters.

"Let them cheer." Saruman lifts the ring and rub it. The Wizard appears.

"You know Aragorn, I'm getting…" he turns and sees Saruman. "reallyyyyyy- I don't think you're him." He descends and consults a playbill as if he were a director. "Tonight, the role of Aragorn will be played by a tall, dark and sinister, Blonde, and ugly man."

"I am your master now." Saruman yells throwing the wizard to the ground and putting his foot on the wizard's face.

"I was afraid of that."

"Wizard of the Ring, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as Lord!"

The clouds form a dark circle around the Last homely house. The house shakes. The roof rips off and everyone ducks, Aragorn run to hold on to Arwen.

"Whoa!" he said as he held her in his arms.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" Elrond yells. Suddenly his circlet lifts off his head. When he grabs it his whole body flies up. In panic he lets go and falls onto the ground.

Laughter could be heard everywhere but no one could see who it belong to then put of no where Saruman appears

"Saruman, you vile betrayer." Glorfindel yells at him while pushing his Lord behind him.

"That's King Vile Betrayer to you." Grima laughs.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" Aragorn yells at him looking for the lamp. He gasped "It's Gone."

"Finders-keepers, Elessenet." everyone looks up and see a gigantic Wizard lifting the Last Homely House into the clouds... Aragorn whistle and Carpet flies up to him. Aragorn push Arwen behind Legolas and fly up near Gandalf's head.

“Gandalf No! What are you doing?" He tell him.

"Sorry, kid… I got a new master now." He places the palace on top of a mountain. Aragorn fly back next to Legolas who had his twin knifes out.

"Saruman, I order you to stop!" Elrond yells.

"There's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Saruman yells shooting the two elves with magic. Making them bow, but Arwen does not.

"We'll never bow to you! Saruman" Quickly Elladan and Elrohir unshaved their swords stepping in front of Arwen

"Why am I not surprised?" Grima sneers.

"If you will not bow before a Lord, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" He looks at Gandalf. "Wizard of the ring, my second wish…I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Gandalf extends his staff. He throws a brand lightning bolt striking Saruman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Imladris welcome for Sorcerer Saruman!" Grima announces.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes- abject humiliation!" Arwen escapes from her brothers and goes to attack him.

"Arwen NO" the Twin yelled he zaps Arwen and with his staff, and she falls to the ground. Her body floats up in a weird red aura surrounding her. She floats closer to Saruman struggling to move.

Elladan and Elrohir run forwards with their swords held high to rescue their sister but Saruman points his staff at them and zaps there swords which turns to chains and wraps round their arms and leg making them fall to the ground struggling

"Oh, princess" He lifts her chin with his staff "there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Saruman Get your hands off her!" Aragorn yells running towards him but Saruman zaps Aragorn and pain runs throw him.

**Prince Estel**

**Yes, it is he,**

**But not as you know him.**

**Read my lips and come to grips**

**With reality**

**Saruman brings Aragorn and Arwen closer in the air**

**Yes, meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious Prince Estel!**

Saruman zaps Aragorn back to his humble clothes Arwen eyes are in shock.

"Arwen, I tried to tell you." Aragorn tried to explain to her. Her eyes watering showing hurt and pain.

**So Estel turns out to be merely Aragorn**

**Just a con, need I go on?**

**Take it from me**

**His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause**

**To send him packing on a one-way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**

**Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!**

**So long,**

"Good bye, see ya!" Grima yelled.

"Ex-Prince Estel!" Saruman has zapped Legolas back to normal. He sends the two of them into a tall pillar, then launches it like a rocket, but not before Carpet can get in.

They land and see a snowy wasteland, where the pillar crashes and rolls. It finally comes to a stop. Aragorn emerge, obviously felling very cold

"Legolas, Legolas!” He looks back at a moving pile of snow. "Oh, this is my all fault… I should have freed Gandalf when I had the chance”. Aragorn digs out Legolas and hold him close trying to wake him. "Legolas Are you okay?" he slowly wakes up and sits up. The elf looks at him, his stare empty. "I'm sorry, Las-I made a mess of everything, somehow. I got to go back and set things right." Aragorn starts to walk through the snow, and eventually step on a frozen Carpet. "Carpet" He looks up and sees Carpet is pinned by the pillar. He tug to try and free him. But he can't do it. "What was I thinking? How will I explain to her? How will I even get back?"

"We are getting back." Legolas said. "I got a plan." He begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar. "Mellon, start digging! That's it!" Finally, enough snow has been removed, and the pillar begins to roll. "Run!" At the end there was a cliff Aragorn grab on to Legolas and slide into place according to were the window will land. The pillar rolls over them, and when it is gone over the cliff, they are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar.

"Yeah! All right!" they both yell. Carpet shakes off the snow and rushes over to pick them up.

"Now, back to Imladris, Let's go Carpet!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

The hall of fire had been transformed, there were piles of gold and treasure everywhere, and the windows were barded. The sky was surrounded by swirling black and red, glaring clouds.

Saruman had chained everyone to the wall with their hands cuffed above there heads rags tied around there mouths. Arwen was chained next to a throne

Grima walk up over to where the Elves was chained and started to taunt them “Not so powerful now are you ex-lord” he laugh in Elrond face rising a knife to strike him

“Enough Grima” Saruman called from where he sat, pulling he chains around Arwen wrists

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Arwen, a beautiful bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He waves his finger and her chains returns into a crown. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen…" Before he finishes Arwen pick up a glass of wine and throws it in his face.

"Never" She yelled with venom in her voice.

"I'll teach you some respect!" Saruman throws the crown to the floor and knock Arwen to the floor and raises his hand to slap her. Arwen close her eyes and could hear the muffled protest from her brothers and the rattling of chains. Then he stops, "No. Wizard, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Arwen to fall desperately in love with me."

Aragorn and Legolas were racing as fast as they could back into town. The sky looked angry as if posing a warning

"Aragorn look!" Legolas yelled. The palace was floating in the air with an ominous glow to it.

"By the Vala what happened?" Legolas didn't need to answer as he knew it already Saruman  
  


Arwen look over to where Gandalf was looking uneasy.

"Master there are a few addenda's, some quid pro quo-"

"Don't talk back to me; you will do what I order you to do, slave!" Arwen looks up and see Aragorn and Legolas in the window, motioning her to play along.

Arwen quickly stands up and put the crown on her head. "Saruman! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." she see her family stair at her in panic and Gandalf jaw drops.

"That's better." He pulls Arwen closer to him and puts his hands around her waist. "Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself." Arwen slyly looked over at Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn's fists were clenched and Legolas was trying to calm him. Her eyes met with his and he slowly relaxed. Arwen quickly looked away and looked up at Saruman.

"You're tall, well dressed…"

Aragorn and Legolas jumps down and Gandalf see them.

"Aragorn, Legolas!" Gandalf whisper yelled.

"Shh!" Legolas said back.

"I can't help you- I work for senor psychopath, now."

"Hey we are street rats, remember?" Aragorn said. "We'll improvise."

"Las you get Grima I'll deal with Saruman." Aragorn slide down a pile of coins and hides close to Saruman and Arwen.

"Go on." Saruman said while looking at Arwen.

"And your Hair...is so...twisted!" She puts her arms around him, she pretends to twist with her finger, but she is actually motioning for Aragorn to come over. He make his move slowly but Grima sees him.

"Sarum-mmmmmm!" Legolas grabs him and covers his mouth. Aragorn gives him a quick nod. He get closer about 8 feet away from them.

"And the street rat?" He asked. Aragorn looked at Arwen and saw her expression soften the change back before Saruman could tell.

"What street rat?" Aragorn almost got closer when Grima managed to knock over a bowl. Saruman turns to look, almost seeing the man but Arwen grabs him back and kisses him. Aragorn look at them in anger, disgust, and relief. He looks back at Legolas who is untying Elrond and Glorfindel and getting them out of the room quietly. Saruman and Arwen pull apart.

"That was-" he sees Aragorn reflection in her crown. "You how many times do I have to kill you, boy?" He zaps Aragorn and he lands near the Ring and Saruman's new staff. Arwen rushes him and he throws her to the ground. Aragorn grabs the staff. Saruman wrestles him for the staff.

"Get the ring!" he yells at Arwen who runs to reach it. Saruman, however, punches Aragorn in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, then zaps her into an hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess-Your time is up!" Sand begins to fall from the top onto her. Slowly fill the glass.

"Arwen"

"Arwen" Aragorn yelled as the hourglass slowly fills with sand, he runs to her and punch the glass with his fist repeatedly. It wouldn't break. She looked at him her eyes in shock. "I'll get you out Arwen." He promised. Turning around to see Legolas holding Grima

"Oh, nice shot, Sar-" Before Grima can finish Legolas punched him in the face knocking him out. The Elven prince drops him and rushed towards the Ring.

"Don't toy with me!" Saruman zapped Legolas next to Elladan; chained to the wall.

"Carpet!" he flies in and Aragorn hop on flying right above Saruman.

"Things are unravelling fast, now boy." Carpet is zapped by Saruman and unravels into a pile of string. Aragorn went crashing into a pile of gold close to the Ring and rush for it. "Get the point?" Saruman chuckles the man’s path is suddenly blocked by large swords sticking out of the floor. Saruman grabs the ring and laughs hideously. Aragorn pulls a sword out of the floor and charge toward him. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Saruman breathes a ring of fire around him, blocking the man from the adviser.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aragorn yelled at him.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" He smiles broadly, and sees a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around Aragorn becomes part of the snake encircling him. The snake try's to move in on him, but Aragorn dogged it, and on the third try, Aragorn swings the sword and stab Saruman's tail.

Aragorn uses the distraction to try to make a break for the hourglass where Arwen is trapped. However, Saruman sees him and blocks the path; by slapping him across the room with his tail.

"Aragorn” Arwen scream. Aragorn quickly jump on a large gem and slide across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turn a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Saruman crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Aragorn jumps up on the snake's back and stabs it. Saruman screamed in agony.

Aragorn rush to Arwen and again tried to free her. "Hang on, Arwen!" he was about to hit the glass with his sword when Saruman grabs him with his snake tail.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" He bellows incredulously.

"Squeeze him, Saruman- Squeeze him like a- awk" Grima starts but then Gandalf hit him over the head with his staff

"Without the Wizard, boy, you're nothing!" Saruman chuckled while squeezing him tighter.

"The Wizard, The Wizard of the Ring has more power than you'll ever have!" He yelled.

"What!" Saruman yelled back.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Aragorn countered.

"What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Gandalf asked nervously.

"Face it, Saruman, you're still just second best!" he spat at him.

"You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Saruman circles around Gandalf.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake."

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful Wizard of the ring!" Saruman announces loudly.

"All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Aragorn." Gandalf stats reluctantly, He zaps Saruman with his magic. Saruman's snake form dissipates and he turns into a White Wizard.

Aragorn turn to see Arwen raised hands disappear under the sand. He run over and finally smashes the glass. Sand and Arwen pour out. She lays on the floor coughing wildly. Aragorn rushed to help her, holding her in his arms. Suddenly, a large red light blasted throughout the castle.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power" Saruman yelled.

"What have you done?" Arwen asked panic in her voice.

"Trust me!" he told her while looking her strait in the eyes, a black Ring appears at Saruman's base, while he is busy conjuring.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Aragorn ran to get the Ring from under him.

"Not so fast, Saruman! Aren't you forgetting something?" he looks down questioningly. "You wanted to be a Wizard, you got it! And everything that goes with it!" Shackles appear on his wrists.

"No! No!" He yells.

"I'm getting out of here! Come on, you're the wizard, I don't want-" Grima tries to run away, but is starts to disappears with Saruman.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space." Aragorn chuckled at the Ring he was holding once they were gone.

"Aragorn, you little genius, you" Saruman Yells at me suddenly, all of Saruman magic un-ravels. Carpet re-ravels back into him self, Arwen, and everyone are standing together on the balcony cheering and hugging each other and the Last Homely House reappears where it used to be in the city. While Aragorn standing off to the side left holding Saruman Ring.

"Allow me." Gandalf says while grabbing the ring from his hands He walks to the edge of the balcony. He winds up as if to throw the ring, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the mountains with his finger. "Ten- thousand years in the mines of Moria ought to chill him out!"

Arwen walks over to him and grabs hold of his hands, they stair at each other with sad eyes.

"Arwen, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. But-" he tried to explain but she cut me off.

"I know why you did." They didn't break the hold their eyes had.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?" he said remorsefully.

"Oh, that stupid law, this isn't fair I-I love you." she pushed her self into him hugging Aragorn with all her might. he held her just as tightly.

Gandalf appears next to them suddenly pulling his hat off. "Aragorn, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Gandalf, what about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." He leans down next to Arwen. "Aragorn, you're not going find another girl like her in a million years." He explained.

"Arwen, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." She said, her voice wavering. They take one final look into each other's eyes, then Aragorn let go of her and turn to look at Gandalf.

"Gandalft, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I ww-what?" Aragorn holds the ring up to him. "Gandalf, you're free!" Gandalf's shackles fall off his wrists and the Ring falls uselessly to the ground. He picks it up and looks at it, he can't believe it.

"Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." He hands the Ring to Aragorn. "Quick, quick, wish for something, outrageous say 'I want Gondor.' Wish for the Gondor. Try that!"

"I wish for the Gondor"

"No way!" he laughs hysterically. Throwing his staff in the air, "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hitting the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" Gandalf stops and looks over at Aragorn

"Thanks Gandalf." he tells him.

"Me too, Aragorn No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to Me." he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem. Right Elrond?" Glorfindel says.

"Glorfindel? Ada? Arwen asked.

"Well, am I Lord or am I Lord? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Lord Elrond announces while looking at his sons; who looks pleased. Arwen smiles widely and runs into Aragorn arms. "Him! I choose, I choose you, Aragorn. I love you."

"I love you too," They lean into each other and Kiss everyone cheering

Night fell on the city of Imladris and in the stables Legolas was getting his horse ready he just buckled the saddle when two people walk in hand in hand

“You are leaving Mellon?” Aragorn ask saddest in his voice

Legolas slowly turns around a smile on his face as he walks over to Aragorn “You got everything you ever wanted Mellon nin”

Tears fill in Aragorn eyes “Where will you go? You have a home here Las”

Legolas pulled Aragorn into a hug as the human wrap his arms around the elf, as Legolas stroke Aragorn hair “I will not be gone long Mellon” he said into Aragorn Ear then pulled away before bowing to Arwen, walking back over to his horse, Aragorn look at his friend then to Arwen who put her arms around him. Legolas pull himself up on to his horse taking the reins into his hands

“I think its time I went home, I need to talk with my Ada. Maybe even apologies to him, but I will be back you can not get rid of me that easily” with a nod of his head he kick his heels and the horse runs forwards pass the two lovers and out the gates. Aragorn quickly followed and then stop by the gates

“Come back soon Mellon nin” Aragorn whisper he look to his right where Arwen was standing, offering her a smile he wrap an arm around her pulling her close then leans in and kiss her in a long love filled kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. Any comments welcome


End file.
